


Pizza for Lily

by EldritchLucidDreamer



Category: The Evil Within, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: 7-11 brawling OC, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Fic but taken seriously, Leslie is back, Lily is adorable, Other, Stefano ships himself with sebastian, Well written crack, Where is the plot going, idk - Freeform, maybe this will become serious later, sebastian doesn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchLucidDreamer/pseuds/EldritchLucidDreamer
Summary: The first thing Lily wanted when they left the Mobius facility was pizza from 7-11. A strange request after everything that had just happened, but not unusual for her before she disappeared. How could he say no after they were separated for so long? What could possibly go wrong?(Picks up at the end of The Evil Within 2)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might become serious later. Based on a series of dreams where I was Leslie working at a 7-11

They had just driven away, having said goodbye to Juli. 

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry.”

“What are you hungry for?”

“Pizza”, Lily replied, smiling.

Everything seemed too good to be true to him. It wasn’t how it used to be, but pretty damn close. Almost too good to be real, he thought again. 

Pizza.. He remembered where they used get her favorite kind, replying with,  
“7-11 pizza?”

Lily grinned, “Yess!”  
She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

He loved seeing her this happy, and after what they had been through, he figured they deserved it. 

They were headed out into the country.. Best not to stay in Krimson city, just in case someone was looking for them. He didn’t expect anyone to be, but he couldn’t quite shake a feeling of paranoia since he had come back the last time.

The nearest 7-11 was a few miles down the road, and Lily was grinning the whole way there. The sun had just begun to set as they pulled into the parking lot.

He opened the door on Lily’s side,  
“Stay with me, alright?”

Lily nodded and held his hand as they walked into the store. Lily eyed the candy and snack isle, while Sebastian looked at the apples and sandwiches himself

The two of them noticed an argument between two customers in the back of the store by the sodas and ignored it, walking straight to the food.

Sebastian grabbed a sandwich and two drinks. Lily tugged on his hand,  
“Come on! Pizza! Pizza!”

Sebastian walked over and set his food down on the counter. He then looked up at the cashier. It took him a moment to process it.

However, the white haired cashier realized immediately, going wide eyed and nervous. It looked like Sebastian was giving him a panic attack.

“Leslie?!”

Sebastian didn’t understand how it was possible. Wasn’t Ruben supposed to be the one in control? Why did he look so afraid?

What he assumed to be Leslie, began to just straight up scream bloody murder in the middle of the store and fall backwards against the cigarette rack behind him.

Lily’s hands covered her ears and she frowned. 

“Leslie! Wait-“ 

The back door to the employee area swung open.  
It was the manager.  
With a shotgun. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”, Sebastian yelled, trying to keep his language clean for the sake of his daughter. 

By that time, the white haired young adult had stopped screaming. 

“What the hell did you do?!” The manager, an old blading man yelled.

However, as soon as he saw Lily peeking out from behind Sebastian’s leg, he understood.

“Kid? Ah.. Kid?”, he walked to them and looked over the counter to see Leslie sitting on the ground with his back against the cigarette shelves.  
“You can take the rest of the day off, alright?”

Leslie nodded silently, staying where he was.

“Are you gonna explain any of this?”, Sebastian asked.

“B..Backfire..”, Leslie managed to get out. 

“Backfired?”, Sebastian echoed.

Lily watched Leslie cautiously. 

“Wait.. Do you mean that Ruvik’s plan backfired?”, Sebastian said, realizing what he meant.

Leslie nodded, just a few too many times.

Sebastian relaxed his posture, realizing that his hand was at the gun on his belt.  
When his hand drifted away from the gun, Leslie seemed to relax a little.

“Explain. And, she’ll take a slice of pizza too.”, Sebastian said.

He didn’t want to disappoint Lily, even if they had hit a minor speed bump on their first day together again.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, get-togethers

After getting Lily the pizza and a few other things, they went to exit.

“Fight me, Emo boy!”, Sebastian heard a sassy voice yell from the right.

He turned and saw a familiar back of someone’s black haired head, clearly in a yelling match with a shorter and petite tan 20 year old. 

Her neon blue bob haircut moved as she yelled and the familiar man cursed in Italian.

Sebastian recognized the voice, saying,  
“Stay with him, Lily.”

Sebastian slapped a handcuff onto the gesturing wrist of the slender Italian.

“WHAT IN-“, he went silent, turning, a thin smile crawled across his features. 

Sebastian slapped the other cuff on his own wrist.

The blue haired woman yelled to the empty store, “Ha-Hah! The last carton of milk is mine!” 

........

They sat together at a small green plastic table behind the building, where Leslie would normally have lunch break. Lily sat across the table from her father, suspiciously eyeing Stefano.

“Why did you scream when you saw me?”, Sebastian asked.

Leslie gave no answers. Not a facial expression to examine like one of the witnesses he would interview back when he worked at the police department. No longer in his work clothes, Leslie was wearing a white hoodie. It was so similar to what Ruvik would wear back in STEM. Sebastian would be lying if he said the similarities didn’t send a chill down his spine.

“So I guess without Mobius, Ruben had no money or resources?” 

Leslie nodded.  
Was it really Leslie? It was so hard to tell. He responded like Leslie and spoke like him, but there was a new distant coldness to his eyes and a distinct awareness that he once lacked. 

“And he’s in there somewhere still?”

The white haired young adult became quiet again, not sharing anything, but giving glances to Stefano and Lily.  
Lily was happily eating pizza next to them.

“Why don’t you want to tell me?”, Sebastian asked.

Leslie glanced over at Stefano, whom was thinking something rather morbid in the middle of staring from one of them to the other, moving to lean on his hands.  
Sebastian noticed as his one wrist pulled the cuffs, yanking on his own wrist, and glanced over.   
Stefano appeared like the cat that swallowed the canary with his thinly stretched smile.

“Why the hell are you so happy?”

“My muses are here and I live.. Why should I be sorrowful, Monsieur?”

“Your what?”

The look of morbid desire in Stefano’s eyes was a familiar one, and Sebastian recognized it right away.

The blue haired girl from before sat at their table with them suddenly, breaking the palpable tension in the air.

“A muse is a source of inspiration..”, she said.  
She then followed her comment with, “Hey, uhh. Do you guys have jumper cables by chance?”

“Idiot”, Stefano muttered and scoffed in the blue haired woman’s direction.

“..mean.”, Leslie whispered in response.

“No. But I got some free hot pretzels!”, Lily said, responding to the new woman cheerfully as she played with her dolls.

“Aww, is that a doll of your dad?”, she asked. 

“Yeah!”, Lily said.

“That’s so cute!”

“Can I.. come with you?”, Leslie softly spoke to Sebastian.

He already knew he would have to babysit Stefano. But maybe the new lady could help look after Leslie if he gave her a ride. She did already seem to get along with Lily. 

“Hey, blue hair”, Sebastian said, as he tried to get her attention.

“Yeah?”

“What’s your name?”

“Raven“, she replied.

“Tell you what, Raven, we’ll give you a ride if you can help us watch Lily and Leslie”, he said.

“Oh, cool, thanks”, she said in response, giving a smile. She didn’t seem deterred or intimidated by these new strangers, despite Sebastian’s rugged appearance.

“Lily, stay with her. I need to make a call.”, Sebastian finished.

He still wasn’t sure why or how Stefano was alive. 

Sebastian walked a distance from the table, dragging a reluctant Stefano with him. 

He typed in the number and pressed the call button, hoping Kidman would pick up. 

“Sebastian?”, she answered. She sounded surprised. She had only seen him a couple of hours ago at most.

“Yeah, it’s me. I ran into some trouble.”

“Trouble? Not the Mobius kind, I hope.”

“Pretty close. I found Leslie, and Stefano.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be dead?”

In an instant, Stefano threw his free hand from his pocket, suddenly equipped with a familiar curved knife. He lunged at Sebastian, causing him to drop the phone.

He dodged the blow, but the cuffs yanked on his wrist, throwing both of them off of their usually skilled fighting.

“Hello?”, Kidman continued from the phone laying on the ground, “Can you hear me? Sebastian?”

..She could hear the grunts of a fight in the background.

“Dammit!”, she hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long. I’m basing the OC off a friend and I’m not sure the direction I want it to go in or if it’s even considered crack at this point.


	3. Dwellings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Alan, the 7-11 “brawl”, and Lily guilts the group Offscreen

Sebastian, on pure instinct, reached for his gun. He wanted to know why this bastard lived after dying in STEM but he’d be dammed if he let him kill him.  
The tips of his fingers could begin to feel the cold metal of the revolver at his side and he saw the glare of daylight reflected in Stefano’s knife.  
He didn’t know if he would be able to grab his weapon fast enough.

Raven saw Stefano’s back to her, and although he was much taller, she knew with the way he was lunging that she could throw him off balance. She saw the opportunity and she took it. She readied herself and charged, jumping to roundhouse kick him in the middle of his thoracic back.

And suddenly, with the sound of their newly met blue haired friends voice saying,  
“Hey, asshole!”, and an impact on Stefano’s back between the shoulder blades, they were both falling to the ground.

Stefano, in his surprise, turned his wrist, and the knife dragged just along the side of Sebastian’s shoulder.

The three of them all landed on top of Stefano in a heap and they wrestled him around long enough for Sebastian to remove the handcuff from his own wrist and attach it to Stefano’s other wrist, cuffing his hands behind him.

.....

Juli knew she wasn’t far off from him. Tracking the location of a cellphone was easier than one would think, and she wasn’t about to let their victory over Mobius be soured by the return of old enemies. 

By the time she got to the scene Stefano was handcuffed on the pavement.  
Sebastian had a new cut on his shoulder, but was otherwise unharmed. Leslie and Lily were standing off to the side of the conflict.

“I had it handled”, Sebastian complained.

“Like hell, you did”, Raven retorted.  
“You were about to get stabbed”

“Didn’t you think that maybe kicking the guy with the knife towards the man he’s trying to stab might be a bad idea?”

“Well it worked out, didn’t it?”, she said back to him.

Stefano enjoyed the sight of Sebastian’s blood staining the blade of his knife, that had now laid beside him on the pavement. Lost in thought for a moment he looked over to the white haired man and couldn’t help but ponder how beautiful blood could look in his pearly white hair. 

Juli looked over towards Leslie after seeing that Stefano had been handled, assessing the situation before cutting in or saying anything. She almost raised her weapon again, seeing just a glimpse of Leslie with the hood of his white hoodie pulled up over his head before focusing in on him. Leslie was looking at the conflict in front of him, she noted. He appeared infinitely more aware than how he was before at Beacon. It was enough to raise concern in her mind.

Leslie’s breath stilled when he saw Juli. He began to back up slowly towards the woods behind them. Juli saw it coming. She knew where this was going.  
Quietly, she whispered, “..Don’t do it”

Leslie began quietly, “..help”, before yelling louder, “help!!” And taking off into the woods.

Juli got half a step forward, fully prepared to chase down the white haired man, but Sebastian was already running after him.

Hearing that he was being chased, Leslie sped up. He retreated through the woods back in the direction towards what he had called “home” for the past couple of years.

Sebastian sprinted through the woods after Leslie. Many things did not add up. Why did he seem so afraid when they first met? It was not just Kidman that he was afraid of. He managed to hold a job for the number of years he was missing. Sebastian knew he was in no state to hold any sort of job when he had last seen him. Where was he staying?  
As he approached where the woods thinned, the last question to come to his mind was answered.

He saw Leslie throw open the door to a house and slam it shut behind him. So he did have a place to live. 

....

Alan was typing on his laptop in the common room of the house when his white haired roommate threw the door open and slammed quickly closed behind him. 

Alan’s red-ish eyes that matched his red dyed hair looked up from the laptop, “Trouble?”

Leslie nodded rapidly. 

“Should I grab a gun?”, Alan said flatly, as if it were normal.

“I..I don’t know”, Leslie replied softly. Leslie hunched his shoulders like he used to, looking nervously at the ground. 

Alan knew him long enough to know when he was distressed. He reached down to the gun mounted under the coffee table and pulled it out, setting down his laptop and getting up to answer the door. He walked over and put the chain lock in place, holding the gun behind him.

....

Sebastian had to stop to catch his breath just outside the door to the house.  
Raven ran up beside Sebastian, saying, “Man you are fast!”  
Sebastian moved towards the door, and knocked on it.  
“I should be. I used to work for the police department in Krimson City”, he explained.

The door flew open just a crack, like the person on the other side was waiting for him to knock.

Sebastian could not help but think that the man on the other side looked like a punk. He had red dyed hair pulled back in a ponytail, small black gages, and eyes to match his hair. He wondered for a moment if the man was wearing contacts. However, the man interrupted his thoughts with the blunt question,  
“What do you want?”

Alan glanced over to the side, where Leslie was holding his head, before he glanced back to the two strangers outside.

“We just wanted to talk to the white haired kid”, Raven chided innocently. 

Alan stepped to the side and looked at Leslie. He asked, “Are these two friends?”

Leslie peeked around the door, quietly whispering to Alan,  
“They’re nice.. It’s okay..”

Alan pushed the door closed and undid the chain lock. He opened the door the rest of the way and let the gun in his hand sit on the table next to the door.

“You look like you were ready for a gun fight”, Sebastian commented.

It took a moment for Sebastian to realize that Lily had followed them into the woods. But her small voice spoke up,  
“Why did he run, dad?”

Sebastian turned around,  
“Lily, I thought you were back with Kid”, he said.  
She just shook her head.  
Lily realized something and gave a soft gasp, “Mom’s doll!”

Sebastian’s heart sank. Immediately he knew she must have dropped it in the woods. 

......

Running around the woods in the dark looking for a doll was not what Alan or Raven expected to do with their Friday night, but there they were. Sebastian, Raven, Leslie, and his punk roommate Alan were all looking across the ground with flashlights in the woods. 

Kidman was parked along the road at the side of the woods with her arms crossed as Stefano sat inside her car, still handcuffed.

Lily held her fathers hand as they walked, trailing the flashlight along the grassy stick filled woods. The doll that looked like Myra was special to her, especially after losing her mother to STEM.  
“I’m sorry our day didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“It’s okay. I got to eat my favorite pizza. And the blue haired lady seems nice”, Lily said cheerfully.

Sebastian thought that Raven seemed reckless and impulsive, but she did offer to help them watch her and Leslie. After a short moment of thinking, Sebastian agreed, “I think so too”

...

Alan and Leslie were combing through the woods side by side, talking. 

“Do you really trust them?” Alan asked.

“Trust them..?”, Leslie responded, as he glanced over. Alan’s face was shrouded in shadow, barely visible in the darkened woods.

“The older woman reminds me of someone from work. I don’t trust her” 

Leslie stopped. He responded with, “Mobius work?”

Alan stopped walking. He never told Leslie he had worked for Mobius.

The circle of light from Leslie’s flashlight landed along the edge of a small blue fabric sleeve on the ground. 

“Look! Doll, doll!”

Alan watched Leslie excitedly run up to the doll and pick it up. As he turned the flashlight to shine it on the doll Alan could see a soft grin sat there on his face. This was the happiest that Alan had seen him in a long time. He still felt a chill come over him, despite Leslie’s innocent smile. 

When he was first assigned to observe Leslie, Alan hadn’t known what to think. He had seemed barely functional most of the time. But if he knew he was being watched, that could be easily faked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m starting to get an idea of where the story is going and what I want to put where. An actual plot is on the way. Thank you guys for reading.


	4. Ruben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

Watching through his eyes, Ruvik knew that Leslie had slipped up. He mentioned Alan’s connection to Mobius, information he hadn’t conceived of Leslie being able to find in their shared headspace. 

Ruben had known Alan from his time there. And by how Alan froze in place before Leslie reached for the doll, he still remembered. He must have remembered. Now it was just a question of who’s side he was on.

He knew that Alan was a cold-hearted back stabber, not a calculated killer like himself.

Ruben watched Leslie look back and turn the flashlight to point at the doll.

“Look! Doll! Doll!”, he felt him say.

Sharing sensations was definitely the strangest part. Overwhelming, almost.


	5. A Home in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most crack-ish chapter I’m capable of writing is the next one titled “Shenanigans”. I’ll also put this in the beginning notes for people who want to skip everything in between and get straight to it.

The land was damp and mossy beneath Raven’s shoes. She stepped up a hill into a clearing among tree roots, stopped, and looked back towards where she came from. 

Leslie and Alan were there across the stretch, with their flashlight beams ahead of them. 

She could see Leslie’s arm, small in the distance, waving around wildly as he was holding something light blue in the dark. Alan moved to shine his light on the object.  
“That must be it. They found it.”, she thought to herself. 

She was glad. The way that Lily’s eyes sprouted sadness when the doll went missing meant it must mean a lot to her. 

She turned back and started towards the car. The fact that she had two dolls and only one parent with her was odd. Although she didn’t dare ask why, she could venture a few guesses.

She heard Sebastian’s voice come from her right,  
“Find anything?”  
He must have seen the light of her flashlight.  
“No! But I think the white haired kid found something!”, she yelled in return.

Raven could see Lily’s mouth formed into a small smile as Sebastian, Lily, and her were reunited.

“They found it?”, she asked, her eyes bright and hopeful. 

“Your doll was wearing light blue, right?”, Raven asked her.

Her mouth broke into a full grin. She replied, “Yes! They must have found it! They found mom’s doll!”  
She looked happy. Or at least as happy as she could be, everything considered.  
....

They all met back by the car.  
Lily was ecstatic to have her doll back, and Leslie was happy to have found it. She grabbed and hugged it tightly.

Sebastian hadn’t told her about her mother yet. He thought it might ruin their day together. He wondered if she thought it was all just a bad dream and thought to himself, “what kind of time is good to break that news to a child?”  
He looked at Lily. Maybe there never would be a time if she never asked. If she could stay this happy just not knowing. 

Juli was the first one to interrupt his thoughts, asking,  
“Do you all have a place to stay?”

She was mostly talking to Sebastian and Lily of course, but Stefano rolled down the window of the car she was leaning against. Replying in his usual accent with, “As a matter of fact, no”

“You all could stay at my house”, Raven offered. 

“No offense, but we’ve only just met”, Juli gently protested.

“Do you have any place that isn’t linked to Mobius?”, Sebastian asked her.

Juli would have voiced an idea if she did, but all of her accommodations had been taken care of by Mobius for the longest time. She was without a home too.

Lily looked up at them, saying, “What about the red eyed mans house?”

“It’s not polite to invite yourself into someone else’s house, Lily”, Sebastian corrected her.

“Aww, but it’s dark out”, Lily sadly retorted. 

But, he thought, in this case, it might be their only option. It was close-by, with no obvious roads leading directly to it and in the middle of the woods. From the outside, it looked like it had at least three or four bedrooms. 

“Listen, staying at my place for one night is fine. Just, don’t overstay your welcome”, Alan said.

....

Sebastian and Kidman got Lily settled into bed in one of the rooms. Then they went to take a walk. They didn’t know what to do about Stefano. It is not as if they could prove anything he had done to the authorities, since the proof was all within STEM. They might look like maniacs just attempting to explain what had happened inside it. Sebastian wouldn’t risk that.  
He would not risk being taken from Lily and labeled a lunatic. 

“How do you think we should deal with this?”, Kidman asked Sebastian.

“I don’t know. Seeing Stefano and Leslie outside of STEM is a first for me. In STEM I’d just shoot my problems away”, Sebastian answered her.

“That’s out of the question here. Especially since you have your daughter to worry about. We don’t need you going to jail for murder.”

“There’s something else too. Another thing that has been on my mind since I saw Stefano again. We never saw him in the facility we came out of.”

Kidman caught Sebastian’s foreshadowing tone.

“In the one /we/ came out of? So you think there’s more?”, she asked.

“That would be my conclusion. But the only one that would know for sure would be Stefano. Do you think we could get him to talk to us?”

“I doubt he’ll talk to me. He seemed very ‘interested’ in you though.”

“If by interested you mean that he wants to splatter my insides all over the walls.”

“I’m serious, Sebastian.”

“So am I. He has a serious thing for blood and gore.”

“You said he also practically stalked you in Union.”

Sebastain thought about it for a moment. Maybe Kidman was right.


End file.
